Batman VS Snake
Batman VS Snake is SSS42X2's 12th DBX. It features Batman of DC Comics and Solid Snake of the Metal Gear franchise. Description The Dark Knight of DC dukes it out with the Legendary Soldier of Metal Gear! Victory may be right behind you! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro At an abandoned castle, someone was entering the castle to find out about his dead partner. Batman '''tries to find out who was the killer and make him suffer, but when he gets to the scene, he sees '''Solid Snake looking at the dead body of Robin. He then is set to believe that he was the killer and is prepared to take him down. He throws a Batarang at him, only to find out he was a fake, as the real Snake jumped from behind and kicked Batman back. They both get ready to take each other down. Fight HERE WE GOOO! Snake pulls out a pistol and starts shooting, but Batman dodges and throws three Batarangs, which Snake shoots one, dodges the second, but gets hit by the third one. Seeing the opportunity, Batman exchanges punches and kicks before sending Snake back farther into the castle, where he hits the wall. Smoke grenades are thrown onto the floor, releasing smoke, blinding Snake. Batman shows up from above and hits Snake's pressure points and kicks Snake back, but to his surprise, it was a mere decoy, as the real Snake shows up from behind and slashes Batman with a shard of glass. Batman stutters back before getting kicked back as Snake pulls out a rocket launcher and blasts Batman out of the castle. Snake then kneels down, thinking it's over... until he saw something grab him. Snake was pulled out the castle and Batman uses his suit to electrocute the Soldier of Legend. When he got knocked back, Snake found a railgun and picked it up. Batman: You're going down! Snake: Kept you waiting, huh? Snake fires the railgun, but missed. Batman throws explosive Batarangs, knocking Snake back, who fires the railgun one more time, but while it still missed, the force was so strong, it sends Batman into a nearby tree. Batman throws a smoke grenade, not allowing Snake to see. Batman sneaks up behind and rapidly assaults Snake with a barrage of attacks, but Snake counters the last attack and uses a barrage of his own attacks. Snake then threw a flash bang grenade onto the ground, blinding both fighters for a short period of time. Snake was the first to react and went behind to finish the fight, but Batman grabbed his hands. Snake: What? Batman: Enough! Batman then calls the Batmobile, as he jumps in and runs Snake over before throwing an explosive Batarang onto his body. The batarang explodes, leaving nothing. Batman looks and walks away, but to his surprise, Snake was right in front of him. Batman: How?! Snake: I'll finish this, NOW! Batman: Stop wasting my time. Batman uses the grapple gun around Snake's neck, but Snake breaks through with his knife, where he stabs Batman in the chest. Snake disappears with his Octocamo, leaving Batman clueless, or so he thought. Batman lunges his elbow behind him, revealing Snake. Snake looked in the sky and sees the Batplane. He shoots it down with the rocket launcher, leaving Batman shocked. Snake then stabs Batman in the crotch, making Bruce get down on one knee. The Batplane comes near and explodes on both Batman and Snake. Both somehow survive. Batman: You're going do- But before he could finish, Snake pushed a button. Snake: Now. Batman looked down and saw a grenade, and before he could react, he was sent into the sky. Snake grabbed his knife and stabbed the falling Batman in the chest, and then electrocuted him. Five seconds later, Batman lays on the ground, and Snake decides to land the finishing blow, but Batman is still ''alive and grabbed Snake by the hand and punched him back. Snake grabs the railgun and blasts Batman, leaving no trace of the Caped Crusader. Snake: Not even close. Snake then sits down, bruised and injured. 'DBX!''' Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:Stealth themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant